Tainted Love
by Mrs Fitzie
Summary: Booth et Bones se sont disputés au bureau. Bones décide de prendre sa revanche!


Voici une fanfic assez courte la série _Bones_ n'était qu'un prétexte, un cadre pour un pari entre amies. (Un pari que MrsFitzie et Nounouille auront donc gagné !) Ne vous attendez donc pas à une véritable histoire, plutôt à une facette inattendue des personnages de Booth et Bones. Just enjoy ! ) Qu'est-ce que nous nous sommes amusées !

NB : Cette fic ayant mis deux ans pour être finalisée, il ne faut pas prendre en compte les récents événements des deux dernières saisons de Bones.

* * *

Il se faisait tard. L'agent Booth s'était écroulé, épuisé dans son sofa. La dernière enquête les avait vraiment tous poussés à bout autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Oui, ils étaient tellement sur les nerfs qu'il s'était même disputé avec Bones. Ce n'était, bien sûr, pas la première fois ! C'était même une sorte d'habitude, de rituel. Mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Pour la première fois, le sujet avait dévié sur leur vie privée, leur vie intime. Il passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour chasser toutes ces pensées. Ennuyé, il attrapa la télécommande. Les chaînes défilaient sans qu'aucune ne puisse attirer son attention. Celle-ci était dirigée vers un tout autre sujet ou plutôt, vers ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui au bureau.

Booth savait pertinemment bien qu'il était coupable, que c'était sa faute à lui. Bones n'y était pour rien. Quoique… si au moins elle n'était pas si têtue… Il grogna de mécontentement et éteignit la télévision d'un geste brusque.

Il se leva avec la vague intention d'aller chercher une bière au frigidaire,… peut-être deux, tout compte fait. Ça ne lui ferait pas de tort.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Tout en maudissant cet intrus, Booth se dirigea vers l'entrée. Mais qui donc pouvait sonner à une heure si indue ? Après un regard jeté à travers l'espion, il fronça les sourcils.

« Bones ? » dit-il incrédule.

Et c'était bien elle, qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte un trench coat au col relevé et à la ceinture nouée autour de la taille les mains dans les poches. Son regard sévère trahissait une certaine agressivité.

« Bones ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Et à cette heure ?»

« Oh, si tu ne veux pas me voir, je peux très bien repartir d'où je viens ! » Elle fit mine de s'en aller mais Booth attrapa son poignet.

« Non reste. Mais pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

« Je suis venue mettre les choses au clair » répondit-elle en entrant.

« Euh… d'accord… » fit Booth incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

Le mouvement fut si rapide et surtout si inattendu que l'agent du FBI, tout aussi expérimenté qu'il était, n'avait pu l'éviter. Bones l'avait poussé à l'intérieur. Il se cogna le dos à la commode. Sur le coup, le poste de radio s'alluma.

_Tainted Love_, repris par Marylin Manson démarra.

Tout à fait ébahi, encore sous le choc, il observait sa collègue, son amie et amante lentement défaire le nœud de sa ceinture. Sans un geste, elle laissa glisser de ses épaules, un sourire en coin, son manteau sur le sol.

Booth n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce ne pouvait être le docteur Temperance Brennan devant lui. Non… plutôt un démon habillé de cuir noir et rouge.

« Je disais donc que nous avions quelques différents à régler » en faisant apparaître dans une main des menottes et de l'autre ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un martinet.

Elle s'approcha de Booth qui n'avait toujours pu rassembler ses esprits. A chaque pas, les talons d'une hauteur vertigineuse de ses chaussures claquaient sur le parquet, et le cuir de son corsage crissait comme une invitation à la débauche. Ses voisins allaient encore réclamer le lendemain mais tant pis. Elle était là et il comptait bien en profiter !

Du bout de la cravache, elle l'obligea à relever la tête. « Ainsi donc je suis ennuyeuse, insensible, frigide et je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Comme ça, tu ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec moi ? Mais de tout ce que tu as eu le culot de me sortir aujourd'hui, je pense que la cerise sur le gâteau était l'adjectif prévisible. »

« Euh, Bbbones… ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Bones, d'accord ? »

« Bon, Temperance si tu préfères ». Le regard meurtrier mais sexy et chaud comme de la braise qu'elle lui lança lui fait déglutir difficilement. Il réussit à puiser, tout au fond de son être, suffisamment de courage pour continuer :

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ! Je ne sais pas,… un peu peut-être… Parce qu'après tout, je suis peut-être extraordinaire », il lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par une moue encore plus fâchée. « Je ne sais pas encore m'engueuler tout seul. A ce que je me rappelle…. »

« Silence ! » la voix de la scientifique claqua dans l'atmosphère comme le martinet qui s'écrasa sur la commode à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de l'agent.

« Je disais donc, dit-elle sérieusement mais avec un sourire qui trahissait ses pensées, que tu mérites une … petite… disons, correction ! »

Seeley Booth qui commençait à entrevoir des jeux qui pouvait s'avérer intéressants, joua le jeu en hochant légèrement de la tête. La soirée promettait d'être chaude et il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu », déclara Temperance jouant nonchalamment avec le martinet.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Le martinet claqua à nouveau. Involontairement il sursauta.

« Oui, oui, c'est sûr que j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner ! » dit-il précipitamment.

Bones visiblement satisfaite le bouscula jusque dans la chambre. Booth encore trop surpris par cette situation inédite se laissa faire. Elle le poussa violemment sur le lit. La musique raisonnait dans tout l'appartement.

…_.Once I ran to you, now I run from__ you_

Booth voulait se relever, s'approcher d'elle, l'enlacer,… « Oh non, tu ne bougeras pas d'un pouce ! » dit-elle. Elle souriait, certes mais d'un sourire qui cache plus qu'il ne révèle. Un sourire que Booth sous-estimait encore.

Booth acquiesça et la laissa faire. Lentement, très lentement, elle se pencha vers lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. La respiration de l'agent s'accéléra.

Elle se pencha encore, s'avança à quatre pattes sur le lit obligeant Booth à s'allonger. Le cuir de son bustier craquait, ce simple bruit éveillant des fantasmes profondément enfuis dans la tête de Booth. Toujours aussi lentement afin d'atteindre les poignets de l'homme sous elle. Vu l'accoutrement de Bones, la vue qu'elle offrait à celui qui était couché sur le lit était « on ne peut plus avantageuse ». Comme à son habitude, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher une petite blague :

« Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent. Je… »

La réaction de l'anthropologue fut instantanée, l'attrapant par le menton elle lui hurla silence à la figure. « Les règles, c'est moi qui les dicte, et le jouet, que tu es, suis sans discuter ! ». Le martinet claqua sur sa cuisse.

Booth ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder son regard fixé sur le décolleté de Bones. Son excitation était à son comble et IL savait qu'ELLE savait. Trop distrait par ses seins, auquel il ne pouvait toucher, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle attachait ses poignets aux montants du lit grâce aux menottes. Bones en profita pour se relever lentement tout en frôlant son compagnon de tout son long. Autant le plaisir que le désir lui embrouillaient les idées. Il tenta de se relever pour la suivre mais il réalisa alors que ses mains étaient attachées. Le désir n'en fut que plus grand. Bones ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle obtenait exactement l'effet escompté. Ravie, elle se releva tout à fait du lit.

Sa poitrine était si serrée dans le corsage qu'elle décida de dénouer quelque peu les liens qui la maintenaient enfermée. Le regard de Booth qui la fixait en disait long sur ses pensées. Celle-ci continua de défaire très lentement son corsage. Booth crut qu'elle n'en finirait jamais. En effet, sa compagne avait décidé de faire grimper le désir un maximum. Elle le mettait au supplice.

Prise par les basses qui émanaient de la radio dans tout l'appartement, elle laissa son corps aller à des mouvements insoupçonnés.

Pour ne pas rater une seule miette de ce spectacle, l'agent Booth, les bras entravés, tenta de relever sa tête du mieux qu'il put. Mais entravé comme il l'était, chaque détail qu'il pouvait apercevoir lui couterait des crampes dès le lendemain.

La jeune femme fit vagabonder ses mains sur son propre corps. Elle se laissa choir sur ses talons avant de se relever en mettant en valeur son « postérieur ». Elle fit crisser ses ongles sur ses bas collants noirs. Tout en continuant sa danse sensuelle, elle enleva les chaussures de son compagnon. Celles-ci résistèrent un moment mais elle parvint à les enlever. Elle lança l'une, puis l'autre par-dessus son épaule. Elle se pencha alors un peu plus en avant afin de parvenir à la ceinture de l'agent. Elle la retira d'un geste brusque mais précis. On entendit le cuir claquer dans l'air. Bones enleva ses chaussures et monta debout sur le lit, un pied de chaque côté de l'homme étendu. Elle laissa le bout de la ceinture en cuir titiller le front,… les joues,… le nez… et les lèvres de son compagnon. Soudain, elle balança la ceinture dans un coin de la pièce avec une moue ennuyée. Celle-ci heurta si violemment le mur qu'un cadre s'écrasa au sol.

« Hééééééééé, doucement ! » fit Booth.

Bones se laissa tomber sur lui, ignorant ses protestations, l'embrassa violemment. Celui-ci émit un gémissement de plaisir. Mais ce fut de courte durée. C'était sans compter avec le plan de Bones. Elle redescendit du lit pour s'occuper du pantalon.

Ses doigts, effleurant la braguette, ne manquèrent pas leur effet en jugeant par les grognements qu'il émettait. Elle s'en amusa en faisant durer le plaisir. Elle défit le bouton et la braguette suivit : cette libération soulagea l'agent, dont le membre se durcissait encore, qui émit un souffle rauque de satisfaction. Elle débarrassa Booth de son pantalon qui format un tas supplémentaire sur le sol. L'agent était à moitié nu sur le lit, à la merci de son amie.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle remonta le long de sa jambe. Le titillant avec sa langue et des petits baisers. L'excitation était à son comble et l'agent n'en pouvait plus. Enfin, il n'y avait plus qu'un boxer qui dissimulait sa masculinité…

…_Don't touch, Me please, I cannot stand the way you tease…_

Bones souriait.

Elle se releva sur le lit de manière à être parfaitement positionnée au dessus de Booth. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire basculer, lentement, son bassin, se frottant sur son membre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

A califourchon sur ses cuisses elle arracha la chemise de l'agent : les boutons volèrent aux quatre coins de la chambre. Booth voulut protester mais au lieu de cela, c'est un léger cri de douleur qui lui échappa : elle venait de le mordre au téton. Elle releva son regard sur lui, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

…_Need someone, To hold you tight, Ya think, Love is to pray, But I'm sorry I don't pray that way,…_

Elle essaya de défaire les petits lacets de cuir qui retenaient son slip sous son porte-jarretelle. Dépêche-toi dit –il. Sans bouger la tête, elle leva les yeux sur lui, oh non, elle n'allait certainement pas se dépêcher.

La culotte valsa. Elle lui baissa le boxer lui griffant les fesses. Booth souleva son basin non pas pour échapper à ses ongles mais pour l'aider, la dépêcher…Elle glissa sa langue sur sa verge. Il émit un grognement de plaisir.

Elle se sentait prête, le voulait en elle, prête à mettre fin à son propre jeu, tous ses sens fixés sur ses propres désirs. Sa main remonta son torse, bougeant avec les respirations saccadées de Booth. Son pouce caressa ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Doucement, jouissant de chaque seconde elle le glissa en elle.

Elle commence à bouger, lentement d'abord. L'embrassant. Puis accéléra, ralentit. Le cuir de son corsage craqua. Les lacets, dont elle avait défait les bouts plus tôt, lui chatouillaient le torse. Les boucles de ses porte-jarretelles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Booth. Au fur et à mesure que le plaisir augmentait, le monde autour d'aux s'évanouit : ils rejettent leurs têtes en arrière, les paupières mis closes… Il jouit d'abord. Puis observa sa compagne le rejoindre peu après.

Sans se relever elle s'allongea sur lui. Du bout des doigts, elle lui effleura chaque trait de son visage. Il voulut dire quelque chose. « Tais-toi » lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva. Alla chercher son trench coat qu'elle remit sans se donner la peine de retrouver sa culotte.

« Hé, tu vas me détacher ? » dit Booth, l'inquiétude commençant à l'envahir.

« Non » dit-elle.

« Non ? »

« Non ! » répondit-elle en posant les clefs des menottes sur la commode.

« Mais je l'ai eu ma correction… détache-moi…. »

« En fait, là, tu t'es juste fait pardonner. Ta correction ?... ta correction ne fait que commencer ! » Dit-elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il n'y avait plus que lui et la musique…

_This tainted love you've given! _

_I give you all __a boy could give you!_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all!_

_Tainted love,_

_Tainted love,_

_Tainted love,_

_Tainted love._

_

* * *

_Merci de nous avoir suivies. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire: qu'il soit positif ou négatif, il permettra de nous améliorer.

A une prochaine. ;)


End file.
